choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crown
The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 is the third and final book of The Crown & The Flame series. It succeeds its first two books, The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. Summary The Iron Empire draws near. Kenna and Dom must choose their alliances wisely to halt the grim advance of a seemingly unstoppable foe. Can enemies work together, or will betray seal the fate of The Five Kingdoms? Chapters Chapter 1: The Iron Empire Kenna accepts an invitation to visit the Iron Empire! Can she make peace with the Five Kingdom's fiercest enemy? Kenna and the others go to the Iron Empire, where they are welcomed by the Empress and her servants. At first our heroes have a good impression about Ducitora, but soon they realize that ‘all that glitters is not gold’ when Azura organizes a deadly tournament. Chapter 2: The Queen's Champion Chosen to fight as Kenna's champion, Leon must prove himself in hand-to-hand combat. But is there more at stake here? Leon fights as Kenna's champion in the tournament, but his victory may not mean what was expected by our heroes... Chapter 3: The Sacrifice With Leon dead, can Kenna and her companions escape from the heart of the Iron Empire? Kenna and the others struggle to survive a dangerous flight from Ducitora. The Empress Azura and her soldiers prove to not be weak opponents in the battle... Chapter 4: The Trapped Dragon With Dom under her control, Hex enacts her master plan. Can Dom find a way to resist? Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance Kenna must work with together with the Nevrakis. Can she do the impossible and find common ground with her enemies? Chapter 6: The Secrets of Fydoria While Kenna races off to rescue Dom, it's up to Val and Raydan to prepare Fydoria for the coming invasion... Chapter 7: The Betrayal Val, Raydan and Aurynn flee from the Iron Empire... but someone's allegiances aren't where they seem! Chapter 8: The Bitter Reunion Kenna leads a rescue mission to Aurelia! Will they be able to free Dom from Hex's mind control? Chapter 9: The Last Chance Dom must do everything in his power to resist Hex's mind control. Can he defeat his demons once and for all and save Kenna's life? Chapter 10: The Spymaster Raydan faces the consequences of betraying his friends, and works to gain the trust of the Empress. Chapter 11: The Traitor Raydan finds his loyalties divided and his time running short, as Azura's army marches on Stormholt. Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm Raydan returns to Stormholt... and Azura's assassins strike! Can he and Kenna survive their attack? Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder As Azura's armies grow nearer, Kenna and her companions enjoy one last evening together before the battle begins... Chapter 14: The Calm Dom shares an evening with his closest friends and allies, as everyone prepares for the Iron Empire to attacks at dawn... Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes The fate of the Five Kingdoms hangs in the balance, as Kenna and her allies fight to protect Stormholt! Chapter 16: The Great Protector Kenna gambles her crown, her kingdom, and her life on a duel with the Empress Azura... After a difficult fight against the Empress Azura, Kenna must face an unexpected betrayal and decide the future of Stormholt... Category:Stories Category:The Crown & The Flame